Hitherto, in salient-pole rotary electric machines, it has been publicly known to support field windings of a rotor of a salient-pole electric machine by a push-up device in order to prevent the occurrence of defects caused by shrinkage of an insulating material between respective layers of the field windings of the rotor due to change over the years (see, for example, the following Patent Publications 1 and 2, etc.).
Such push-up device has a structure that supports the field windings by disposing electrical insulation plates, such as high-strength phenol plates, bakelite plates, glass epoxy laminated plates, etc., on respective undersurfaces of the field windings and by pressing the field windings outwardly in radial direction via these electrical insulation plates.